detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Drama Episode 3
|} |- !Director: |Mitsutaka Endou |- !Screenplay: |Takao Isami Yayoi Fukuda |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #F0B403; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« Drama Episode 2 |- !Next episode: |Drama Episode 4 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of Drama Episodes |} Subtitle The Court Murder Case Behind Closed Doors! Expose the Hostess' Murder Trick (密室法廷で起きた殺人事件! ホステス殺害トリックを暴け Misshitsu Hōtei de Okita Satsujin Jiken! Hosutesu Satsugai Torikku o Abake) Characters introduced Cast |} Episode Prologue: The Third White Room Hide= |-|Show= Ran is startled by the sound of a gunshot and Shinichi holds her hand to help calm her down. After looking at the July 9, 2010 date on the display, Shinichi and Kogoro remember that it was the date of a case Shinichi solved in a court room involving Ran's mother Eri. Case 'Situation ' Ran is in the bathroom of the district court with her mother, Eri Kisaki who is applying lipstick. Eri says the lipstick puts her in a fighting spirit and comments that today is about revenge. Ran asks about getting revenge on who when Eri tells her no matter what happens in court today that she shouldn't be frightened. Shinichi then receives romance advice from Eri and Eri reveals that her first present from her boyfriend was the tube of lipstick she was using earlier. Shinichi, Ran, and Eri head into the court room where the group is surprised to see Kogoro waiting. The defendant Reika Saito is brought in who is under suspicion for the theft of 10 million yen from the safe at the Mint Rose snack bar where she works. Reika denies the charges and claims she has an alibi for when the theft occurred and that Eri is an important witness. Reika claims to have seen Eri at a love hotel with an "oily old man", much to everyone's surprise. Reika continues to tease and make fun of Eri and the man when Eri warns Reika that her "own words will take (her) life" and points her fingers in the shape of a gun at her. Just as Eri says "bang", Reika is shot! Did Eri really kill Reika? |} 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= *'Evidence' **Uchida enters a videotape from the security camera at the Peach-Peach love hotel as evidence of Eri being at the hotel with a man, as proof that Reika and Eri's testimonies match. **Just as Eri says "bang", Reika was shot for real in the middle of her forehead. **Upon hearing the gunshot, Eri dropped to the ground startled. **Eri uses her "finger gun" on Shinichi, pointing to his heart and telling him to remember about the present they talked about earlier and that the "expectations hidden in a present are etched into her fingertip". **Sato, Takagi, and the other policemen can't find the real murder weapon anywhere in the court room. **Masako Itano reveals that she saw Eri and Reika fighting over Kogoro. **Shinichi saw Eri pick what seems to be her tube of lipstick off the floor of the court room. **When Kamikawa tells Eri's to untie her hair, Kamikawa picks up the object that falls to the floor and claims it's the murder weapon. *'Conclusion' Kamikawa is revealed to be the real murderer when he mistakenly claims that the tube of lipstick Eri was hiding in her hair was the real murder weapon. He was tricked because he had made the weapon from the same kind of lipstick Eri wears in order to frame her for the murder and smuggle the weapon into court. After firing the weapon, Kamikawa rolled the tube towards Eri who mistook the tube for being her lipstick. Eri's cryptic message to Shinichi earlier when she pointed to his heart and told him to remember the present were actually clues to the identity of the real murderer. Eri knew the tube of lipstick she picked up off the floor was actually the murder weapon because it was still hot to the touch. Because she had put her fingerprints on the weapon, she had no choice but to hide it. While no one else was looking, Eri secretly handed off the "lipstick" to Shinichi who then hid the weapon in his pocket and later hid the weapon in the videotape case. Kamikawa continues to deny being the murderer until Shinichi and Eri reveal Reika's alibi lie: she never saw Eri at the love hotel because she was stealing money from the Mint Rose safe. Reika was given information about the videotape in advance from Kamikawa. If she had seen Eri in the hotel, she would've been able to realize the man Eri was with was actually a very drunk Kogoro, since Kogoro was a regular costumer at Mint Rose. Kamikawa had been in charge of a case involving the love hotel the videotape came from, which means he had access to it, and he had never met or even seen Kogoro before the trial, so he could have only told Reika that Eri had been at the hotel with a 'dirty, old man'. *'Motive' Kamikawa's motive for killing Reika was that he had received the stolen 10 million from her and Reika would've revealed everything about them, ruining Kamikawa's life and career. Episode Resolution: The Fourth White Room Hide= |-|Show= Shinichi enters in the password "ku-chi-be-ni" ("lipstick") and the door to the next room opens. The panel in this room reads 2010.05.31 and has only two blank boxes. The trio turn around from the panel to see a white dress behind them. Shinichi connects the dress to the bride whose wedding didn't work out right because of Kogoro. Trivia *This drama episode is out of line with the currently on-going Detective Conan timeline. In the mainstream storyline, Shinichi was 7 years old when he last saw Eri Kisaki, and he was (thanks to the APTX 4869) in a child-like state when he meets her again in the Coffee Shop Case 10 years later. See also *Challenge Letter to Shinichi Kudo References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Drama Episodes